I'll Fight For Us
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: Edward tries to leave, but Bella finds a way to make him stay. Set in New Moon. Same place, different scene. R
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I thought of while messing around at home. It sounded like a good idea so I wrote it down. **

**Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

Why was I freaking out now? I had been expecting this, of course, but reality can slap a person in the face. I looked down at my worn boots and wondered why I had agreed to follow him here in the first place. It had been days since my birthday. The other Cullen's had desperately avoided me, Edward included. Coming to that conclusion, the fact that I was being led just inside the woods so he could say his goodbye should not have been surprising. Again, I had expected this.

What had he seen in me? I was plain. Ordinary. Uncharacteristically, unabashedly, too normal, even. Boring. Yet, at the beginning, I had been the lucky girl to get the prize. The prize being Edward, and I was never lucky. But I was stupid, that was for sure. Especially falling for him as I did. I fell. I fell even through my knowledge of this futuristic moment. Now, it was the present, and I was aching. My heart burned and raged beneath my chest. I questioned my need to follow a predator into a dark forest. Whatever possessed me to follow him, I will never know. I still love him, obviously, so maybe that's my reason, but I could have said no…

Couldn't I? Of course, but I did not…

Why? I had no idea.

I looked up from my worn-out boots to look at his pristine, black dress shoes. His steps were even, consciously measured. I looked at the back of his head. His hair was ruffled more than normal. He had thought this through. He had thought about his words, his actions, the ways in which he was to speak. My eyebrows went into my hairline. Why would he think it all through? There was no way he could actually love me.

Could he?

Well, maybe not now, but he did. Once. He had to have loved me to save me the way he did. Or did he feel bad for me? The human with extremely bad luck who gets stuck in unfortunate situations in which she needs a hero. The latter made more sense. He was an amazing, caring, affectionate man, but would he stoop so low as lying about love to keep a boring person like me alive? I doubted it. So, he had to love me. He did, anyhow, even if his feelings had deteriorated.

Forcing myself back to the present, I followed him for a few more steps before he stopped and turned to look at me. His eyes were blank, neutral. Professionally disguised. I raised my eyebrow as he stared at me.

"Well?" I asked.

He blinked. "We are leaving."

I nodded. "I figured."

His eyes widened slightly, his façade slipping for a miniscule moment. If I was not so in tune with his movements I would not have even noticed.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Of course," I said. "Why else would the rest of your family have disappeared and you growing distant? I'm not stupid, Edward, or blind."

"Well," he said, "then I guess this is goodbye."

He turned to walk back in the direction of my house, and his car, but I had the impulsive need to stop him. I love him, he had to know. And I had to know if he really no longer loved me. Grasping my bearings, I stopped him.

"Wait!"

He turned back, his eyes still blank. "Yes?"

"Do…" I trailed off.

His eyes urged me to continue, and I could see the annoyance in his eyes from how he could not read my mind.

"Do you still love me?" I asked. "Even just a little?"

The love flared in his eyes, but it was quickly dispelled.

"No." The word was intentionally cold and unfeeling.

I will admit, it hurt, but I knew he was lying. I looked at him incredulously.

"So it's that easy?" I wondered. "Cause it would be impossible for me to do."

His body turned to face me completely. His eyebrows raised in question.

"Is what easy?" he asked.

"Falling out of love with someone," I murmured. "I praise you for your ability to kill your emotions the way you do. It's astonishing. I know I could never do that."

He was shocked, that was easy to see. Yet, I continued on.

"You see," I said as I walked up to him, stopping inches from him, my eyes meeting his, "the heart decides, not your brain. Your brain may make choices, but your heart initially helps you to forget. After all we've been through, your brain can suppress things, but your heart will burn with the pain of what you can push to the back of your mind. it's the same way with love. You can suppress your love for me, but your heart will never forget, and it will make you regret it."

"I don't have the faintest idea of this love you're talking about. I never loved you," he pushed into my face.

I rolled my eyes and took a few steps back from him. I was going to give up, but in a last dish effort, I tried a way to hit a weak spot.

"You're right, you didn't," I told him.

I scowled. "You're a coward. You run from everything. And let me tell you something, Edward, you can run from our love, but you will never forget."

"I'm easily distracted."

I nodded. "Of course you are, and that's what you tell yourself so you don't think about us. It helps you suppress your urges."

I walked up to him and placed one hand on his cheek, the other over his heart. He exhaled inaudibly at the sensation of the heat of my skin on his skin. The chill from his skin soaked through his shirt to my hand.

"I'm not a coward, Edward. I will watch you walk away from his and not bat an eye. The difference between us, I'm willing to work for us, not hide from what we could have. So, go ahead, run, but the second you do, you better not come looking to me for help."

With that said, I dropped my hands, turned, and began walking away from him. I took only a few steps before I was pushed up against a tree. His lips pressed against mine, his chest pushing up against mine as my back arched against the rough bark of the tree. A growl rumbled deep in his throat as his tongue met mine with a ferocity I did not know existed. Our breath mingled as our tongues and hands explored. After so long, we had to break apart. I was losing the battle for oxygen. His forehead leaned against mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he growled, "I am not a coward, and I refuse to give up on us. No distraction could take you off my mind, my brain is not strong enough to suppress the picture of your face, and my heart will never forgive me if I let you go. And you're worth fighting for, God damnit."

His hands held my face in a vice-like, but gentle grip.

"And I will never walk away. Please, never walk away from me again. I can't take."

I gazed into his eyes.

"I'm worth fighting for?" I asked.

He nodded with absolute certainty. "We are worth fighting for. I'm gonna fight for us, and I'm never letting you go."

"Damn right."

I smiled as he chuckled. Yes, we were fighting for, and I'll be damned if the coward ever tries to pull something like this again. I pull him back with his freaking lion's tail if I have to, I swear.

* * *

**I just wanted to make Edward stay, really, so I did ;)**

**Please, review, it means the world to me.**

**Have a great day! :)**

**Xoxoxox **

**~Much Love, **

**VSA**


	2. Help! Story Ideas

_Alright, I'm in desperate need of some help! I've got some story ideas I would love for all of my lovely readers to choose from. The most picked will be the next story I begin working on! I can't seem to choose, and I wish for all of you to pick. _

_Don't worry, all stories will be written in due time, but this will make the stories come out that much quicker :) _

_Place a review announcing the title for the story of your choice! _

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Death (Bella/Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper review your pick on the guy, please)- The year was 1776. A year of independence, the urge for freedom arising in all corners of the world, making way to the Revolution. Beyond these times, however, I was reborn. Forever reborn by the curse which was placed upon me millenniums ago. Name a battle, I was there, woken into the general, soldier, drummer boy, you name it. With every death, I came back, but it was the wounded pain that kept me clear. I could live forever, but every death was a new life for me. Oh, Lord, where would this stop? **

**Blue Birds and Cardinals (Bella/OC-Nano)-The world was...dark...empty...in my eyes. It was the mysteries of its hidden depths which drove me. I stepped foot on the lands from one side of the earth to the other, yet I still knew so little. Even so, I could murder this world if I got the chance. My eyes grew hard at a very young age, thousands of years ago, with my transition. Transition into what? Well, I guess I will have to tell you my story to find out. Where to begin? How about age six, just when the world grew black and misty... **

**Electricity or Poison (Bella/Carlisle): Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail **

**Cut Thy Strings (Bella/Emmett): Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was the puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions? **

_I really appreciate this, everyone! I absolutely cannot wait to see which story is chosen the most! (Work hard, I will be keeping track of the picks!)_

_If you would rather do all of this from your FB newsfeed, simply like the VampSaxAngel FB page, you will be instantly notified about updates, sneak peaks, get quotes from upcoming chapters, and special book reviews :)_

_Good luck to all of your choices! And thanks again for the help, I truly appreciate it!_


End file.
